In The Army
by CompanyXLovesXMisery
Summary: Kori Anders is finally engaged to the love of her life, Richard Grayson, and couldn't be happier that is until the japanese launch an attack on Pearl Harbor and he's called off to war. So Kori afraid of losing him joins too Full Summary inside! NEWCHAPTER
1. I Want You

**Hey! I was bored so I thought I'd start on another story! .**

**Summary: 1941-Kori Anders is finally engaged to the love of her life, Richard Grayson, and couln't be happier that is until the japanese launch an attack on Pearl Harbor and he's called off to war. Kori, afraid of losing him, refuses to sign up for the WAACs and insteads cross-dresses and gets into the army. The only questions she has are: How is she going to keep this up? How is she going to survive? and most importantly, What if Richard finds out?**

**Don't own The Titans or anything else used in my story.**

* * *

I looked at the small diamond admiringly as I tied the ring around my neck on a small chain. 

_Kori I love you so much I want you to be mine forever._

_Richard nothing in this world would give me more pleasure._

I cut my hair with much chargin but it had to be done.

_Your hair is beautiful tonight Kor, don't ever change it._

_Richard, please, you make me blush._

He doesn't suspect a thing. But I still wonder if he does.

_Richard you can't do this! Why? Why did you even consider it in the first place?_

_I'm sorry Kor, please understand I'm doing what's right for the country._

_The country? The Country! What about us!? What about everything you promised me?_

_I'll be back I swear to Kori. It's those damned Japanese that won't._

I put on the camoflauge outfit and tie my shined boots. I was ready.

_Richard, you could die._

_Then it's worth it to see you live freely._

I turned off the television and watched as that delightful mouse with the circular ears dissapeared into blackness. I made my way to the front door where the platoon car was waiting and locked the door to my house.

_I love you Kor. Don't you ever forget that._

_Richard please there's still time to back out!_

_I can't. It's for the good of the country Kori. _

_I understand._

_Promise me you won't go off with some other guy while I'm gone?_

_Now why would I do that?_

_Your a sharp gal Kor, any man would drool over you knowing I'm not here to give them what for._

_Don't die out there Richard. Promise me._

_I will.  
_

_Come back to me safe Richard!_

_I...will_

_I love you._

_I love you more than you'll ever know._

My lips still tingle at the memory of that final kiss. That last kiss before he ran down the steps and hoped on the platoon truck. I know what y'all must be thinking. Why would a young girl like me join the army at all? The answer was simple. To watch over my fiancee'. That's why I couldn't join the WACs either. I need to be right there with him. Call me odd but I don't care. I'd go to the ends of the earth to be near him.

As we arrived at the military boot camp I kept an eye out for him. There where some fine young men around too. Even on the truck I was surrounded by gorgeous men.

"Hey red head!" My attention is turned to a pair of bright green eyes simalar to my own.

"What's your name?" He asks. Damn it I hadn't thought that far! I'm sorry it ain't polite for a lady to curse but then again I guess it ain't right for a woman to join the army and wear men's army pants either.

"uh, um, Anders." I reply making my voice a bit deeper.

"There a first name that goes with that?" The blond eyed me.

"K-K-Cory. Cory Anders." He smiled brightly showing his sharp canine teeth.

"Garfield Logan, Call me Gar." He pulls a cigarette box out of his pocket. He lights one for himself and hand the box to me.

"Smoke?" I nod poleitly and take one. He throws me his lighter which has an engraving of Betty Grable on it. I light the cigarette and take a drag. He takes the pack and lighter back and hands me his wallet I open it to reveal a raven haired girl with purple eyes and himself.

"That's my gal. Name's Rachel. We're married and she's expecting." I smile at him.

"Congratulations." He smiles back.

"So how 'bout you? You have a gal?" I shake my head no and he looks suprised.

"Really? I thought with looks like yours you woulda had your entire town after ya." I laugh as does he. We continue talking even after we get off. He's a nice guy, Rachel is very lucky. He wants to be in the show buissness too. He's really funny too.

"So guess what the chicken says?" He asks me already chuckling at his punchline I look up and freeze.

"Richard?" I was stunned there he was about five feet from me. And I couldn't run up and touch him.

"No! He said-- Hey what's wrong?" He notices my expression. I shake my head.

"Nothing at all." Richard turns towards us and waves. We walk over casually. Gar smiles at him.

"Hey Grayson, need a smoke?" The know each other? Richard shakes his head no and we begin a conversation with him.

"So what's your name carrot top." He asks me.

"C-Cory Anders." He looks shocked for a minute and then smiles.

"Have a gal, my fiancee' actually, back home with that same name 'cept she spells it with a 'K' in fact, you look a lot like her. You two related?" Few, for a second I thought he found out. He pulls out a picture of me from his wallet. I was in my apron in my red dress with the white spots on it smiling at the camera brightly.

"Nice snag Grayson, Bet she's a good fuck." A voice in the back of the crowd says it's followed by a few whistles and wolf calls. How dare they!? I can't let them know I'm affected though.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." I say nonchalantly. He smiles.

"Just to let ya know we didn't do anything." I smile back at him and try to hide the blush on my face.

"Grayson, your all right." I say as we head in.

* * *

**So how was the first chapter? ****good? bad? Let me know please!!!!!**

**Love ya,**

**Jackie**


	2. I Want You So Bad

**Hello sons and daughters of Adam & Eve,**

**Um, Sorry for my update slump. School's been hectic and my computer's been down the past few weeks so I haven't been able to get anything out.**

**I feel really bad i haven't updated this story since it's creation. So here we go!!!**

**WARNING!: Bad language. **

**Don't Own anything.**

* * *

"GET UP YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS!" 

"WAAAAHH!!!" I screamed as I fell from my bunk the covers falling with me. And as luck would have it, I fell on top of the sarge.

"You filthy piece of mud! Get off of me and gimme your name privet!" He screamed at me, throwing my fragile body to the floor harshly. I stood up straightly and saluted.

"The name's Anders sir! Cory Anders!" I replied back formally. He glared at me.

"I'll be watching your every move Anders. Now get make that bed!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" I replied and moved to do just that. I've been enrolled for about a week now and I am hating every minute of it. Every day is: get up, get changed, make bed, have bed inspected by sargent Slade Wilson, go run for three hours, have breakfast, train, eat, sleep. That is unless I get into trouble. I learned the hard way that smoking in front of your officer is not a good thing.

Slade left after my bed went through inspection and Richard walked over trying to supress his laughter and failing miserbly.

"You," he laughed. "Fell on Wilson! Dear God, you've got balls somewhere in ya Anders! I was begining to think you were a girl or somethin'" My breath caught in my throat. "I'm just kiddin' ya Anders. Need a smoke?" His laughter died down to a couple chuckles. I nodded my head and he threw me a cigarette and a lighter.

"So, where you hail from Anders?" He inquires as a take a drag. I hadn't thought about my back story yet! I needed to think up a quick lie.

"Philadelphia,well before I moved to Jump City," I fibbed. "I can't wait to go back either. I just did this to not go to college. What about you Grayson?" I've been learning how to speak to Richard the men normally do. Last name always before the first. I didn't understand it the first couple of days but eventually I grasped the concept.

"Gotham City, originally. Moved out to Jump about three years back with a couple of good friends. Logan bein' one of 'em; my other friend, Victor Stone, wanted to finish college before enlisting with us," He gave me a boyish smile. "I'm glad I moved out to Jump though, if I hadn't I would've never met _her._" I tried to supress the heat rising to my cheeks as I choked on the air.

"My cousin?" I inquired, he gave me a court nod.

"She's perfect. Great smile, great hair, sparkling personality, the prettiest green eyes, plus she's got big tits." He laughed. I was flattered until the last statement. "She's everything I ever wanted ya know? She's my dream girl and I can't wait to go see her again." His ocean eyes shined with some unknown emotion and his smile never broke.

"Grayson! Anders! Let's get fucking moving! We're going to get toilet duty again if you two don't hurry the fuck up!" Garfield shouted from the doorway. Richard and I laughed and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

I was going to murder that Uncle Sam the next time I saw him. 

My legs throbbed in pain as I made my way tiredly to the dining hall, Richard and Gar trailing not too far behind.

"Why'd we enlist in the army again?" I hear Gar ask from my right; his breathing in pants.

"Hey! I thought girls were supposed to be in the WAACs not here!" A mysterious voice says. SHIT! I've been caught! Murder me now God. I'm sorry Richard, I won't be making it to the wedding.

"At least we have dicks unlike you Mammoth!" Wait...What did Richard just say? I look up and see a very tall, built man with a lighter shade of red hair then my own. he looks pissed.

"Wanna run that by me again Grayson?" Venom dripping from his every word.

"At least, we don't have fucking pussies." Richard states very slowly, the same amount of anger in his voice.

"I'm going to make you eat those words Grayson." Mammoth says as he cracks his very broad knuckles. I look around the room. Everyone is watching, waiting to see who will throw the first punch.

"Why don't you stop talking and start fucking walking Mammoth." Richard states as he gets into a fighting pose. Gar behind him in a similar pose and I quickly make one as well.

In a rage Mammoth's fist swings down at Richard, he quickly dodges and counteracts with a kick to the gut which sends Mammoth back a few feet. He gets up and runs towards Garfield for a left hook. Garfield watches with amusement on his features before taking Mammoth's oncoming fist and uses the momentum to throw him back.

Mammoth then goes for me in more of a rage then he already was.

_Kori your cooking is amazing! Seriously, how do you make Cream of wheat taste so good! _

He balls his broad hand into a fist.

_Richard, you're too kind. I merely followed the instructions._

It swings down aiming straight for my face.

_Do you know how much I love you?_

I'm defenseless.

_How much?_

I pick something up off a nearby table and throw it in his face. The room shakes with laughter as Mammoth wipes the grit they were serving for lunch off his face.

"ANDERS! GRAYSON! LOGAN! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Great...I forgot that Mammoth was related to Wilson. He won't be getting into trouble anytime soon. We line up in what I like to call 'yes sir!' position, because when you stand like that the only thing your allowed to say is-

"Yes Sir!" We chime at the same time. Wilson glares at the three of us.

"What you three did was a disgrace! You are fucking maggots! You're not even meant to spit on the dirt my boots walk on!" He rants, "You are going to be scrubbing toilets until your fucking out of this Goddamned bootcamp! Especially for you Anders! You've been on my list for a fucking while now! Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir!" We chime again. I glance to my left. Richard's eyes look like he's itching to say something, but he stands there saluting.

"You are dismissed." He says and leaves us. Richard is still silent and it broke my heart.

_I love you so much that no matter what ever happens I will put up a fight even if you were wrong._

* * *

**I know, I know VERY short chapter. I couldn't think of much after this I'm just really, really extremely tired. Hoped you liked it though!**

**I'm going to go do some stuff to my profile on here now. **

**Love Ya,**

**SuperJGirl5**


	3. Night Terrors

**Hey there,**

**Wow...um, to say the least it's been a while? a few years...wow...craziness! Well, let's see if I can still write.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

Nights in the army are lonely.

I laid there in my bunk staring at the ceiling lost in my thoughts. Rain danced across the windows. I listened to the wind howl through the trees. Richard snored lightly underneath my bed.

I let out a small sigh. I wanted nothing more then to climb down and curl up into his embrace. I wanted him to hold me so closely that his scent would engulf my senses. He was so close and yet millions of miles away. I was slowly going mad...Every touch, every high five, and every laugh he sent my way made me ache worse and worse. At the rate this was headed I am afraid I'll tell him the truth and ruin everything...I should have never done this. I was stupid and reckless and naive and-

"Kory..."

I froze.

"...Sorry...left...you... I love..marry me..."

I peered over the edge of my bunk to wear the deep voice mumbled softly. Richard was on his side curled in a ball, clutching his pillow in an embrace.

He was dreaming about me...

Tears welled in my eyes as I returned to my orginal position. He missed me, he was thinking of me...He loves me even after all this time he believed to be hundreds of miles from me. I bitterly cried at the irony of the situation. But my heart was a little more at peace knowing that I was still in his mind...I drifted off into a semi-sad sleep.

* * *

"Kory...You look so sharp!" My elder sister, Kom, gushed over me. I blushed in humilaty.

"Truly? Oh, I hope he thinks I look beautiful...I'm so nervous!" I replied hastily, looking at my relfection in the mirror. My long white gown was indeed gorgeous. The lace sleeves patterened themselves up my arms and across my neckline until it reached the silk bodice which had crystals and pearls embedded throughout until it reached my waist, where it flowed out in an elagant fashion, to the floor. My veil, a beautiful pearl encrustred crown, sat atop my head and flowed all the way down to floor and trained out about a foot or so. My flaming hair was curled and piled in a princess-like ponytail. My bouquet was a stunning arrangement of wildflowers.

"Richard's gonna die when he sees you sister dear!" She beamed. She was in a floor length purple gown, her hair curled in slight waves that traveled down her back.

Before I could respond, a slight knock was heard on the door. My gaurdian Galfore, poked his head in.

"It is time my _bungorf,_" he spoke softly. "They are waiting for you."

I nodded and walked down the corridor with Kom and my beloved father-figure. We stopped at a pair of large wooden doors with saints engraved in them.

"I have never seen a more beautiful bride, my darling Kory." Galfore said as he wrapped his arm in mine. I blushed for the second time that day.

"I will miss you so very much...I hope he treats you well, like the princess I know you are," He spoke again. "If not, he will answer to me!" I laughed softly at his mock-angry voice and embraced him in a hug.

"No matter where I am or who I am with, You will always hold a place in my heart." I murmmered into his broad chest. I heard a slight sniffle from him before he coughed and straightened his composer.

"Come now, it it time I give you away...But know I love you more then he does. I raised you." He joked with me again. I smiled up at him.

"And you did a tremendous job Galfore. I love you very much."

Galfore returned my smile, "As I you, my bungorf."

The doors opened and Kom headed through them, a smile on her face. The flowergirls and ringbeaerer followed her and then it was my turn.

Galfore and I walked down the isle of the church at a steady pace. Family and friends stood and watched, looking at me with awe. But my eyes were focused on one man and one man only.

Richard stood at the alter in his black tuxedo, his hair greased back. His blue eyes shone with love as he broke out in a full smile upon looking at me. I wanted to run to his side and never leave it again.

I approached the alter and Galfore lifted my veil and placed a fatherly kiss on my cheek. Richard stepped down to stand next to me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was magnificent...Gloriously magnificent...

"She is yours. Do not hurt her or I will hurt you." Galfore warned Richard cautiously.

"I would never. She is my entire life," was his joy-filled reply. Galfore smiled and placed my hand into Richard's before taking his seat. Richard looked at me and beamed, mouthing a brief 'I love you' before walking us to the priest, who stood patiently waiting.

The cermony was a blur, I only remember the feeling of Richard's hand in mine and the look of sheer happiness he had in those ocean eyes.

"Do you Kory Anders, take Richard Grayson, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" The priest recited. I gave him a tear filled "I do"

"Do you Richard Grayson, take Kory Anders, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Richard smiled, "I-"

Gunshots rang out.

I turned in haste to look at the church, it was burning, and there was stray bullets flying everywhere. I saw my sister on the ground, blood pooling around her, her eyes dim and lifeless. Galfore was sprawled across a pew, his corpse being devored by flames.

I screamed and screamed but made no sound, tears poured from my eyes. The flames danced up my dress, burnin and scortching the white silk but I was frozen in place. I turned to Richard, fear evident on my face.

Richard lay there. His azure eyes wide open and void of life. Two gunshot wounds evident on him. One hole in his head, another in his heart.

"RICHARD!" I screamed. Another gunshot rang out and I turned around, the bullet making its way directly to me.

"CORYYYYY! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

I woke in a shock and sat upright in an instant, drenched in a cold sweat and panting heavily.

"You okay Anders? You were screaming like a banchee in your sleep! You musta had one crazy ass dream." I turned, Richard peared at me curiously from the ladder connected to my bunk. I gulped in a sigh of relief, tears accidently sneaking out of my eyes. I turned to him and embraced him in a hug before I could stop myself. He was alive! I had dreamed it all! He was safe and in my arms and-

"Anders! What the fuck? Get off!" Richard shoved me away voliently. I shrunk back, abashed.

"I don't know what the hell kinda dreams your having, but I've got a fiancee' and I'm not a homo Anders. Get some rest, we'll be up at dawn and it's three...and the hug? Never happened okay? Good. Night Anders." Before I even realized it he was back on his bed, lying down, eyes closed.

I put my head in my hands and cried silently to myself.

I can't ever hug him like that again...But I want it more then anything...

* * *

**That's it for now! R&R**


End file.
